Entre cuerdas
by Gwiniver Morgan
Summary: Jim es un adolescente que se aburre, o pasa algo interesante en su vida o empezara a matar gente... bien, no tanto, pero afortunadamente para él, conocerá alguien muy fuera de lo común... Jimlock no correspondido, y posterior Jonlock.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola~ de nuevo yo, con una historia de Sherlock, es un AU p UA, como se diga, una historia de cole, espero haya quedado entendible, y si no, !culpen a mi beta¡ jeje, no es cierto, mil gracias kayako666 por tu ayuda como siempre._

_Bien, las edades de Sher y Jim son unas 15 primaveras._

_Espero lo disfruten._

_Y como siempre, Sherlokc pertenece a sus creadores (bendita sea la BBc y los productores) también pertenece a John, for ever~_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ordinario, aburrido. El cambio de colegio no supuso ninguna diferencia. Todos se asombraban de su inteligencia, sobre todo en las matemáticas, por eso lo prepararon especialmente para ese tonto concurso, que por supuesto, ganó. No lo dejaban en paz, así que tampoco le hizo gracia cundo descubrieron que tocaba muy bien el piano. "El nuevo Beethoven" "el nuevo Chopin" "El nuevo…" lo que sea. Aburridos, ordinarios. Si supieran que sólo accedía a sus estúpido deseos para manipularlos mas fácilmente:-"¡Oh, si, Jim es tan buen chico, y ahora además va a tocar el piano en el aniversario del colegio! ¡Qué talento de muchacho!" aburrido.

Le dieron la partitura que esperaban interpretara. Apenas le dedicó una mirada, era sencilla y no le supondría ninguna dificultad. Le dijeron también que tendría el salón de música reservado para practicar todas las tardes, lo que le alegró por que así se libraba de sus insulsas presencias y de tener que llegar a casa temprano.

Casi feliz llegó el primer día. Abrió la tapa del piano de cola y se sentó frente a él, no sin antes acomodar las partituras para verlas mientras empezaba a tocar y a familiarizarse con la canción, pero antes que pidiera empezar, él hizo su espectacular aparición, cual príncipe de cuento.

Era el chico más apuesto que hubiera visto antes, alto, delgado, muy blanco o quizá lo parecía más por los oscuros rizos que enmarcaban sus facciones. Tenía un andar seguro, rayando en lo arrogante. Sin embargo lo miró con enfado.

-¿Qué haces? Se supone que nadie puede estar aquí ahora.

-¿No? Curioso, ¿Cómo explicas mi presencia aquí entonces, Moriarty?

El recién llegado ni lo miró al responder, si no que fue directo al lugar donde reposaban los instrumentos de cuerda.- este lugar fue reservado para que yo practicara para el aniversario del colegio. –Dijo James con petulancia esperando impresionarlo y que se marchara, así que le contrarió ver que sacaba un violín y se lo acomodaba al hombro. –Lo sé. Y lo lamento por ti. – dicho esto empezó a tocar desafinadamente el finísimo instrumento, James no podía creer que un hermoso violín pudiera sonar tan mal, se tapó los oídos pero ni así lograba bloquear el escándalo que el otro hacia. -! No hagas eso, calla¡- El violín llegó a una nota particularmente alta y estridente, para luego transformarse en una suave melodía, muy complicada e interpretada virtuosamente. Cuando finalizó, estaba tan encantado que no pudo decir nada, tuvo que ser el otro chico quien rompiera el silencio.

-James Moriarty, de noveno grado, ganaste el concurso matemáticas a nivel zona y ahora vas las estatales, pero eso en realidad te tiene sin cuidado, porque lo que buscas es tenerlos comiendo de tu mano, hacerlos caer en tu red, aunque también puede ser que estés buscando la atención que tus padres no te ponen, por eso accedes a sus deseos, como lo del concurso o como actuar en eventos aburridos como la ceremonia conmemorativa del colegio. – Jim parpadeó sorprendido por la manera en que empezó a hablar, las cosas que supo de el sin haberle visto antes y por como calló después. Luego empezó a reír entre dientes-Eres un jodido bastardo idiota.

-No, soy Sherlock Holmes.

-Pues, eres un jodido bastardo, Sherlock.

Sherlock sonrió sin humor:- también estaré participando en la ceremonia, tocaremos a dueto así que debemos ensayar… supongo. – remarcó la última palabra.

-Yo no lo necesito, mira. – Se sentó de nuevo frente al piano para empezar a tocar lo que le correspondía de la canción, empeñándose aun mas que antes, de pronto deseaba impresionar al engreído Sherlock Holmes, quien cuando acabó sólo asintió con su expresión fría y seria. –Ahora los dos.

Desastre. No se acoplaban uno al otro, si uno se adelantaba el otro se atrasaba y viceversa, el violín desafinó y un par de notas cayeron fuera de lugar en el teclado del piano.

-¿Lo ves? El idiota eres tú. Mañana, a la misma hora. – dijo Sherlock y se fue de la misma manera, dejando por primera en la vez en la vida de Jim sin la sensación de estar aburrido.


	2. Chapter 2

_Creo que es la primera vez que hago una historia que desde el principio sea multicapitulos, espero les agrade como a mi me esta gustando escribirla, aunque este capitulo creo pudo quedar mejor, pero si sigo arreglándolo nunca lo subiría. Para l s fans del Johnlock, en el próximo cap ya saldra Johny boy._

_Gracias de nuevo a K__ayako66 por betear._

_ Sherlock pertenece a sus creadores (bendita sea la BBC y los productores) también pertenece a John, for ever~_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

El evento de aniversario resultó todo un éxito. Hubieron flores, globos, adornos ridículos Palabras sentidas de profesores, del director, de ex alumnos que ahora mandaban a sus hijos a tan prestigiosa institución.

"_Menudo atado de idiotas"_

La esperada intervención de los jóvenes prodigios del colegio, James Moriarty y Sherlock Holmes fue con mucho lo mejor del día. No llegaron a coordinar correctamente sus interpretaciones, así que cada quien toco por su lado la parte que les correspondía y luego en canon unieron ambos sus melodías con desfase que resulto extraordinario tras haberles escuchado por separado. Los aplausos fueron copiosos, Jim apenas si dedico una mirada condescendiente a la audiencia, aunque con ella capto a todos los presentes, sabia que ni por asomo sus padres estarían ahí, pero se extraño de ver al hermano de Sherlock. A simple vista, no se parecían, el otro Holmes era alto, no tan delgado, de cabello delgado y correctamente peinado, quizá demasiado correcto. Llevaba un traje sencillo peor se notaba que era caro y fino. Sherlock ni si queras volteo cuando se le acercó a saludar, y aunque el parecido no era evidente, en los ojos de ambos brillaba la misma inteligencia. En contraste con el frío recibimiento de Sherlock, el profesor de éste se acerco efusivo a darle la bienvenida:- ¡Mycroft Holmes! ¡Que maravilla que el mejor alumnos de este colegio se encuentre en este día tan especial aquí¡ –Sherlock rodo los ojos mientras su hermano sonreía diplomáticamente.

Con que Mycroft Holmes. Jim no lo olvidaría.

Lo malo de que el festival terminara, para Jim, fue que ya no tuvo oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Sherlock. Sin saber como se había acostumbrado a las tardes juntos, en el salón de música, aunque no hablaran mucho, compartía varias opiniones del mundo ya veces hasta sintió que con solo una mirada estaban , a e acuerdo en tantas cosas… Pero al retomar cursos habituales, y yendo a diferentes clases ya no tenia oportunidad-pretexto para ver a Sherlock. Ni hablar de que se pudieran esperar a la salida y regresar juntos camino a casa, eso jamás.

Así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió: hablar con al profesora de Sherlock, por supuesto. Mrs. Wood, casada y con un par de gemelos infantes aun. Espero que todos los alumnos se fueran para entra a su cubículo, ella calificaba lagunas tareas pero volteo al sentirle en la puerta. –¿Si, Jim? Pasa, casi he terminado con esto… -La maestra bajo sus gafas y le miro afablemente como solían hacer los adultos. Entró a pasitos y miro curioso lo que revisaba. –Eso se ve tan interesante… oh, Mrs. Wood, me gustaría tanto estar en su clase. ¿Podría hablar con mi profesor y cambiarme con usted por lo que resta del año?

-Jim, querido. – Los modales de la maestra eran delicados y dulces, más propios para pequeños del preescolar que para ellos.- me encantaría tenerte conmigo, eres muy inteligente y tienes buenas notas. Lamentablemente, mi grupo esta lleno y a estas al turas del ciclo es imposible hacer un cambio. Pero el próximo año con todo gusto podrá ser, ¿de acuerdo? - Finalizo acariciando suave su cabeza, Jim hizo un pequeño puchero. –Pero…. Para una maestra tan lista como usted debería ser posible. Hasta el director la tiene en alta estima…- Dijo con intención El gesto de la profesora se congelo al oírle. – ¿Co-cómo dices?

-Usted lo sabe bien, maestra. Yo también. Y dudo que sea bueno que alguien mas, como su esposo se entere. Creo que ahora valorara mas tenerme en su clase.

La siguiente semana, Sherlock, que nunca se tomaba la molestia de llegar temprano a clases, se encontró con que su lugar estaba ocupado por Jim Moriarty.

No le dio relevancia al asunto, a pocas cosa se la concedía. En clase solía leer lo que le interesara, lo cual rara vez podía ser lo que se daba en la cátedra, pero si la maestra le preguntaba de había estado hablando los últimos veinte minutos era perfectamente capaz de decir palabra por palabra la clase. A Jim cada vez le gustaba mas y mas, pero el chico de rizos poco caso le hacia, de hecho, cada vez era más distante, como si el mes que habían pasado todas las tardes practicando el piano y el violín no hubiese pasado nunca.

"¿Qué lees?" deslizo la nota por debajo del libro que Sherlock escondía tras el de texto de la clase de historia universal. "Nada que te interese"

"Pruébalo. ¿Qué lees?" Demoro varios minutos la respuesta, ya iba a escribir otro papel cuando le llego la respuesta garabatead rápidamente. "Una novela policíaca"

"¿Te gusta ese genero? Nunca lo hubiera creído de ti"

"Cállate"

"Si no he dicho una palabra" Y así era, a los ojos de cualquier observador, Sherlock leía muy serio su libro de texto y Jim tenia toda su atención en la intervención inglesa en la primera guerra mundial.

Sherlock salió de la escuela solo como siempre, pero a la entrada principal Jim estaba recargado y al pasar a su lado echo a andar con el.

-Así que… ¿novelas policiacas?

- Edgar Allan Poe.

-Ah, prefiero sus historias de terror.

- El terror es pura fantasía, no entraña ningún misterio.

-¿Te gustan los misterios? Bien, adivina por que estoy en tu clase ahora. –Sherlock se detuvo. En verdad no se lo había preguntado asumiendo que se trataba de algún tramite burocrático de la escuela y punto, pero al ponérselo así… por supuesto que sabía de la aventura de al maestra con el director, era tan evidente como se miraban, las veces que el perfume de la maestra emanaba del hombre… le sonrió bajo a Jim: -Fuiste tu.

James le regresó la sonrisa por respuesta y caminaron juntos hasta que cada uno tomo su camino a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola!_

_Al fin quedo el capitulo nuevo, no saben como me costo, ese Johny se hacia del rogar, pero acá esta ya al fin, al fin~ _

_Mil gracias por los comentarios, de veras que le hacen a uno el día, espero les guste mucho esta actualización. _

_Sherlock pertenece a sus creadores (bendita sea la BBC y los productores, por supuesto el gran Conan Doyle) también pertenece a John Watson. Amen._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Escuchar su nombre a todo pulmón era algo a lo que definitivamente Sherlock no quería acostumbrarse nunca, pese que Jim parecía empeñado en inculcarle ese hábito al cruzar cada día la reja de la escuela.

-¡Sherlock! ¡Sherlock!- no necesitaba ni voltear a verle, la voz de James estaba pasando por esa etapa de cambio y soltaba desafinaciones graciosas. En una ocasión, en que su hermano mayor le había ido a dejar antes de dirigirse a la oficina de gobierno en la que empezaba a trabajar, al ver al chico delgado que clamaba su nombre, Mycroft arqueo una ceja y preguntó con su mejor tono sarcástico:-¿Tenemos un admirador? – La elocuente respuesta de Sherlock había sido una seca mirada, de esas que hacia tiempo parecía que eran sólo para él y que decían sin palabras: "Cállate Mycroft."

-Sherlooock- Canturreo Jim detrás de él. ¿En verdad canturreo?

-Mejor toca el piano, suena mucho mejor que esa voz que tienes.

-¡Si! ¡Toquemos juntos esta tarde! ¿Quieres?

-Claro, ¿por qué no? – Jim se paro en seco. ¿Tan fácilmente Sherlock accedido a su petición? No era primera vez que se lo proponía y siempre le salía con cualquier pretexto para no ir con él. Algo planeaba. Jim sonrió de lado. No importaba, Sherlock pasaría la tarde con él.

Las clases transcurrieron lentamente y no ayudaba que a todo propósito Sherlock lo ignorara ya que ni una de sus notas obtuvo respuesta, sin importar las mordaces criticas que le escribía sobre la maestra o los compañeros.

Después del receso, Sherlock no volvió y el pánico se apodero de Jim. ¡Le había mentido! ahora tenia sentido que le hubiese dicho que si en principio, y ahora solo se sentía como un grandísimo tonto.

Salió en cuanto sonó la campana del final de clases, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de coraje. Tan enojado caminaba a la salida que no noto cuando un brazo salió del aire y lo jalo por el hombro. Se dio vuelta dispuesto a golpear en la cara a quien le hubiera detenido cuando sus mirada topo con los ojos grises de Sherlock.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? Pensé que querías jugar un poco con las cuerdas esta tarde.

Jim tomo aire y dijo lentamente-¿Dónde… estabas?

-Por ahí. –Respondió Sherlock y empezó a caminar, sabía que tras tres pasos Jim lo seguiría. – ¡Pudiste avisarme que te esperara!

-Puesto que quedamos en la mañana, lo encontré innecesario. – Jim abrió la boca y la cerro al notar que no podía contra argumentar aquello.

En el salón de música, Jim no podía hacer más que mirarlo hipnotizado. La forma en que sus labios rodeaban el filtro del cigarro, sus mejillas hundiéndose apenas perceptiblemente y cuando sacaba el humo las espirales que danzaban en una espiral gris… era simplemente tan endemoniadamente sexy para un chico de su edad. – ¿Vas a fumar, Moriarty o te me quedaras viendo como tonto toda la tarde? –Jim rió quedamente y saco un cigarro de la cajetilla que habían dejado sobre el piano. – Ya veras…

Lo encendió confiadamente, tal como había visto en las películas de James Bond, pero taras la primer calada se soltó a toser echando humo sin ninguna gracia, lo cual hizo reír a Sherlock.

–Te recuerdo, cofcof, que yo no tengo un hermano, cof, que me enseñe a fumar.

-Mycroft jamás me ha enseñado. Pero yo sé observar- Dijo con suficiencia quitándole el cigarro para terminarlo él. Jim descubrió que hallaba mucho mas placentero mirarle fumar que hacerlo el mismo así que fue hasta piano, levanto la tapa y empezó a tocar.

-Siempre es Bach… -dijo Sherlock recargándose en piano.

-Me gusta Bach… - sin embargo cambio de melodía al momento.

-Grieg.

-Correcto de nuevo- y otra mas.

-¡Por favor! ¡Satie!- Jim rió del tono de Sherlock. -¿Qué tiene?

-Esperaba más de ti.

- ¿Y qué esperabas?

- Que no seas aburrido. – A su modo, eso le pareció un cumplido, aunque Sherlock no le devolvió la mirada para constatar si lo era o no, simplemente apago su cigarro y fue a por el violín a tocar unas complicadas escalas. Tras unos minutos Miss Becher se asomo.

-¿Están solos, chicos? – Sherlock rodó los ojos. –Evidentemente.

-Huele a cigarro… ¿no estarían ustedes…?

-Claro que no maestra. Lo que sucede es que el profesor Townsend tiene clase antes, y deja todo impregnado con este olor. Muy malo para los chicos que tocan los de viento, ¿no cree?

La profesora murmuro algo antes de dejarles solos de nuevo.

-Por eso elegiste este lugar.

-Poder oír el piano también influyo.- ahora ambos rieron al mismo tiempo mientras Jim pensaba que nunca nada había sido tan perfecto antes.

Miss Becher andaba pensativa por los pasillos de la escuela, sabían de los problemas de tabaquismo del maestro de música, pero si fumaba en los salones podría causar problemas al colegio frente a los padres de familia. No vio venir al joven rubio que miraba en torno y que al no poner atención al frente choco con ella, desparramando en el suelo unos papeles que llevaba. El joven de inmediato se empezó a disculpar. –No se preocupe, yo estaba distraída también, señor…

-Ah, lo siento. John Watson, mucho gusto. -

-¿Es usted hermano de algún alumno? – Pregunto ella curiosa, eran un joven peculiar que rió nerviosamente. –No, para nada.

-Ah… Mr. Watson, pero entonces no puede estar aquí, esta es una institución de alta seguridad… - El la miro confundido apenas unos segundos y sonrió francamente. –No piense mal, por favor. Trabajo aquí, bueno, hoy me han contratado como asistente en la enfermería. –Ella lo miró escéptica, el carraspeo levemente.

-Podemos ir a la dirección y ahí le dirían a usted, miss…

- Becher . Emma Becher . - Le tendió la mano y el se la estrecho cálidamente. – O, miss Becher puedo invitarle un café. O un helado, lo que usted diga. – ella rió.

-Un café seria perfecto. – y caminaron juntos hacia la salida. Miss Becher alcanzo a ver a Jim y Sherlock, venían del salón de música, ambos sonriendo por alguna broma muy particular entre ellos, pero ella en ese momento había olvidado lo del cigarro y lo del profesor de música, prendada del apuesto John Watson, quien apenas dedico una mirada al ambos jóvenes, sin poder evitar notar los particulares ojos grises del chico más alto.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola~_

_Bueno, creo que esto es de entrega mensual... no es mi intención pero aun cuando trato de darle velocidad, las cosas no suelen salirme según lo planeado... por ello, muchas gracias a quienes se pasan a leer, y gracias por la paciencia, se les aprecia¡_

_Y bueno, ya les dejo el cap nuevo, que es a lo que han venido. _

_Sherlock pertenece a sus creadores (vease Conan Doyle, BBC y los productores) pero pertenece más a John Watson. Evangelio según san fangirlero._

_(Pd: Han visto Third star? yo la vi y juro que me he enamorado aun mas de Benedict, quien no solamente es bello como el sólo sino que también es un GRAN actor, altamente recomendable¡ *-* )_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Con el codo encima de la superficie del escritorio, el mentón sobre su mano, sentado al frente del escritorio, John dormía casi profundamente, casi, porque se despertó a si mismo al dar una cabezada. Miró su entorno reconociendo el consultorio del colegio donde apenas había empezado a trabajar hacia una semana. Una chica guapa vestida de blanco completamente con una cofia blanca también que resaltaba entre su cabello oscuro entró y lo miro con diversión. –Buenos días, doctor. – si bien aun le faltaban las practicas para ser doctor, por sus estudios ya le llamaban así, de ese modo era mas sencillo. John vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera notando que era más de medio día ya.

-Buenos… días….- respondió no muy seguro hasta que cayo en cuenta que ella lo había visto dormir. –Oh… Oh, dios, no creas que yo suelo dormir en el trabajo, es que…

-No tiene por que darme explicaciones, de todos modos ha sido un día tranquilo. Y yo he estado pendiente, si se le hubiera requerido, lo habría despertado antes que entrara alguien.

-Eres muy amable… Nancy, ¿cierto?- ella asintió.

-Un café le caería bien, doctor, puedo traer un par y lo tomamos aquí…o podemos ir a alguna parte, ya casi salimos…

-Eh, si, un café estaría bien. – Nancy iba a decir algo cuando notó que entraba alguien al consultorio y salió a recibir a quien fuera, momento que John aprovecho para irse a lavar la cara. El espejo le regreso su reflejo, se veía ojeroso, froto su cara con fuerza tratando de despejarse. Necesitaba dar una buena impresión en caso que del ejército solicitaran referencias de su trabajo. La enfermera regreso llevando consigo a un chico con la cara alzada, le escurrían por las mejillas dos líneas de sangre. Cuando le hizo sentar frente a si, la mirada de aquellos ojos grises fue hostil, lo cual no es extraño cuando te acaban de romper la cara.

-¿Quién fue? -Le pregunto mientras revisaba el tabique de la nariz.

–Fue un golpe de calor.

- ¿Y esto también fue de un golpe… de calor? – Señalo un moretón que se formaba en su labio. Su nariz se encontraba bien, solo había sangrado escandalosamente pero nada estaba roto y tampoco había sido significativa la pérdida de sangre. Era un muchacho pálido y delgado, pero parecía serlo por complexión, sin embargo en chicos de su edad no podían desestimarse tan fácilmente trastornos alimenticios. – ¿Conoces la pirámide nutricional?

La mirada del jovencito se hizo mas enfadada. –Ponga mi nariz en su lugar y ya. No tiene por que meterse con que como o con mis hábitos sexuales.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no…! Olvídalo. – con esto se dio media vuelta y mejor fue a llenar el papeleo, de modo que no pudo ver como la expresión del chico cambiaba sutilmente, enarcando un poco las cejas. Oyó la puerta abrirse, unos pasos apresurados y una voz inconfundible de adolescente. - ¿Estas bien? –sonaba preocupado. –No debiste decirle eso a Carl.

-Cuando te lo mencione a ti, te hizo mucha gracia.

- ¿Pero cómo se te ocurrió decir lo del eccema frente a toda la clase?

-En primera, era cierto, y en segunda, era la única manera que se callara y dejara de molestar a esa chica. – Oh, una chica de por medio, ahora tenía sentido para John. – ¿Qué pasa, estas desarrollando síndrome de Estocolmo por él, acaso?

-¡Claro que no! Pero era lógico que no le ganarais en una pelea. – Un largo silencio se instalo en el cuarto, durante el cual John adivinó una de esas miradas molestas , ¿qué no tenía otro modo de mirar? Pero luego ambos chicos empezaron a reír - Es aqueroso.

- ¿a que si? Ni esa crema logra quitarle las escamas .

-¡Cállate, que desagradable¡ -Ahora si sonaba como un chico de su edad. Se quejo un poco y toco su nariz- No te toques. Estará inflamada un par de horas, pero puedes tomar algún analgésico, deberás estar bien en….

-Bien. – Se puso de pie con un salto y salió sin dejarle acabar de hablar. El otro chico, de grandes ojos oscuros le hizo una leve inclinación a modo de despedida y salió tras el más alto.

Sherlock caminaba ensimismado, como estaba pensado Jim decidió que era malo interrumpirle, ya que era imposible saber como respondería, cosa que evidentemente la chica nueva no sabia.

-Oye… - Dijo con una débil vocecita- Yo quería… darte las gracias… por lo de hace rato…

-¿Qué? – Una gélida mirada acompaño la exclamación mientras la veía como si no la reconociera. –Ah, si Carl. Es un idiota, lo hubiera hecho cualquier día de estos, que estuvieras en medio fue circunstancial.

-Oh… - Él siguió su camino sin detenerse apenas a responder, dejándola sola, al pasar junto a ella Jim se detuvo. –Es su forma de decir que no tengas cuidado.

-Lo, lo siento….  
-Una chica tan bonita como tu, no debería disculparse, ¿lo sabes? Obviamente no. –Se adelantó a ella, apreciando su precioso cabello pelirrojo.- No eres muy consciente de tu propia belleza, ah lo que podrías obtener con ella, Irene, piénsalo.

-¿Po-podría? Pero... ¿cómo? –Jim le guiño cínicamente y siguió a Sherlock por el pasillo.

Tarde. ¿Cómo podía llegar tarde, de nuevo? "Eres todo un desastre, John Watson" se regañó mentalmente imitando el tono que usaría Harry al burlarse de él. Se enredo con todas las llaves para abrir la puerta del consultorio, cuando bien pudo haber tocado por que dentro le esperaba el chico de la pelea del día anterior, sentado en el banco de revisiones, con un estuche de violín negro al lado.

-Hola.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase? ¿Te sientes mal?

-¿Y usted no debería haber llegado hace quince minuto?

- … no me dijiste tu nombre.

-Lo pudo ver en la ficha.

-Me gustaría que me lo dijeses tú.

-También podría deducirlo, ¿sabe? Aunque quizá le sea difícil.- Hablaba con burla, y John no entendía a que venia esto.- Por que puede pensar que soy alto para mi edad, y de hecho lo soy, además de que casi no ha salido de este sitio desde que llego hace una semana.

- ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de ello?

-Lo deduje

- Imposible

-¡Claro que no!

- ¿Y cómo lo dedujiste?

- Tal como deduje que vives solo desde hace poco tiempo, independizándote de la casa familiar por primera vez, que pretendes entrar al ejército, que no duermes bien por las noches, por algún padecimiento, quizá bronquial y que tu hermana se burla frecuentemente de ti.

John se quedo sólo mirándole sin habla unos segundos. Sherlock le sostuvo la mirada esperando la clásica retahíla de regaños de todos los adultos casi con expectativa: -Eso…fue… ¡fue asombroso!

-¿En verdad?

-¡Claro que si! Bueno, en realidad no es que no haya salido de aquí casi… -considerando la cantidad de chicas que le habían invitado… -Pero lo demás… wo, ha sido… impresionante. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Tus hombros… - John se miro los hombros haciendo una cara chistosa que hizo sonreír a Sherlock- Tienen polvo, de una construcción vieja, pero eres muy cuidadoso en tu vestir, por lo que el polvo cae de la casa una vez que estas arreglado, un hombre así no dejaría que su casa estuviese en tal estado, así que te has mudado recientemente y el departamento no esta en muy buenas condiciones, lo que te ha ocasionado problemas para dormir por alguna afección no tratada, al menos no recientemente.

-Ya… ¿y lo de mi hermana?

-Murmurabas entre dientes antes de entrar.

- Y yo pensé que no me oiría nadie. – Sherlock se sintió abrumado por la franca sonrisa del joven doctor, no era lo que había esperado, tomo el estuche de su violín y fue a la puerta.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Volvió a preguntar John.

-Puedes verlo en al ficha que lleno ayer la enfermera… - Insistió Sherlock.

-Quiero que tú me lo digas…

-… el nombre es Sherlock.

John dio un par de pasos hacia el- Mucho gusto Sherlock. Soy John.

-Ya lo sabía.

-Por supuesto. – se miraron un momento antes de soltar sus manos. Luego Sherlock siguió su huida hacia la puerta.


End file.
